Just Medicine
by Literally Dawsey
Summary: She loved him. He loved her. But it wasn't that simple. She got hurt. He fixed her. Was it fate or coincidence? After bad things happen we all need time to realize the most important things in life. That's the decision Gabby has to make… will the people she meet really be able to stop her heart from hurting?
1. Chapter 1 Something that Changes Us

****Chapter 1: Something that Changes Us****

 **Hi guys, so I've had the idea to write a fanfiction like this for a while now and i'm actually really nervous to post it because it's a little different to normal fanfics you may read or what I write anyway. So, I hope you enjoy it and please don't be to mad at me you all know my feelings about the ep that this stars. Love you all,**

 **Freya**

 **xxx**

 _Fire. Fire burning everywhere. The smell of smoke suffocating my senses as I thought of him. Smoke. Thick and black seeping into the depths of my lungs as I watched it burn. The building. A six floor tall apartment block tall enough to take us all out._

 _He ran in, it was his job to do so, but he ran in. Adrenaline pumping. Hand clenched around his haligan. Crack. They're in as the door swung open. Searching the room for survivors, people that had always needed saving but never knew how badly. Victims trickling out of the building that was threading to collapse. Then a cry. A mother wanting nothing more than for her child to be safe. He made a decision. Risking his life for the child would keep his father-like mindset in tact. Sweeping. He was the only one left in the building now and he knew it - no one to bail out with, just him and a baby. Running. He could see the doorway now. He had overcome all firefightingly possible and now he was running for the home run. The pitch was there he just had to make it. Pain. What the hell happened? Why isn't he out now? Oh god, baby no - where are you? Screaming. They're running in to get him; it's times like this when I wish that he wasn't a firefighter. What are they doing? Is that?_ 'Matt!' _I call as I serge towards him, my arms outstretched to catch him as the view of his SCBA mask comes to my attention. Blood. Everywhere. He hands hold out the baby to give to me just in time before his legs buckle and he collapses to the floor. I can't give the other paramedic the baby quick enough. Falling to my knees I fight to pull the mask off him. He's already out, passed out from the trauma and blood loss is my guess. The rest of the firehouse gather him and lift him onto the gurney. The Ambo was an eternity away and as soon as we got him in there he started to seize. My heart was pumping as Kelly and I fought to keep him still so I could administer the drugs I needed to to try and keep him alive. Tears. They came thick and fast for both me and his friend. I couldn't see. I couldn't hear. It was just him. Him laying there, in front of me, and I couldn't do anything._

 _The hospital staff took him before I could even kiss him and now as I wait here for the results I'm loosing my mind. He's my world and I can't loose him. After everything we've been through he can't go out like this. I know people say that you only have a certain amount of road but he can't go. I wont allow it. He can't. He just can't. If really this is the end of the road for him I don't even know how I'll move on. Gabby, don't think about that, not now, not ever._

 _The nurse is walking towards me. I can feel my heartbeat quicken, not for a good reason. The look on her face isn't positive. Crap, this can't be happening. Is this dream ever going to end? If so, please can I wake up. I'm praying to the gods of sleep or whatever because I'm not going through this. 1,2,3 back in the room? Shit, it didn't work… It's bad, I can't listen - I won't listen._

 _I can't listen to it anymore. I'm jogging down the sterile white corridor to the OR door. I'm standing there, my eyes closed, trying to summon every molecule of courage to look round and see him. My love. My life. The better half of me. Come on Gabby, you can do this. Take a deep breath then… I did it and now I regret everything. There was blood everywhere. Doctors. Doctors everywhere. Something isn't right, what's going on? Paddles. Oh god. The tears are coming again. Shock one. Nothing. Recharge. Matt wake up! Keep fighting, you can't leave us! Shock 2. Nothing again._ 'Baby don't do this to me.' _I manage to whisper. My hands are over my mouth and I know that the rest of the house is watching me, but I don't care. Shock 3. Flat line. NO! Matt don't do this to us, we need you here. 81 needs you, we all do._

 _A doctor looks up from him and meets me in the eye. He shakes his head. The tears stop, my eyes fixed on him. I fall. My legs collapsing as the weight of what really just happened hit me like a tonne of bricks. Death. He was gone. The one part of me that never continued to amaze me. The one person that was kind, and loving and all the things you looked for in a person. We had our whole life ahead of us. We we're going to get married; have a family - all that wiped out in an instant. My heart still believes that he'll wake up and everything will be okay; my brain is telling me that he's gone. The doctors did everything they could but now, there was nothing they could do._

 _They fought with everything they had and lost. It was like fighting a war. Sometimes you win, other times you loose. But from being a paramedic for god knows how many years, I've learned one thing, you can fight to the ends of the earth to save someone. But in the end, it all comes down to one thing - Medicine._

 **Ahhhh, so that's the first chapter. Please don't be mad at me because I really think that you will like what's to come. All i'm going to say it that it may mess with your head a little Muhahaha. I know some of you read my fic because your Jesse fans but stay here because you will love what I'm going to do with the story (by this I mean its not 100% Gabby!) I hope you all enjoyed! Please leave a review so I can see what you think about this new writing style of mine and what you think of the story so far! Thank you for reading - Freya xxx**


	2. Chapter 2 Moving On

**Thank you for all of the amazing reviews on the first chapter of Just Medicine! It really means a lot - I know that the chapters are a little shorter than I usually write but hopefully you guys won't mind too much...**

 **Please can you leave a review to make sure I know what you like about the story and also leave me a comment on what you think will happen in the story!**

 **Hope you enjoy,**

 **Freya!**

 _5 years. Five years since it all happened and 5 years since I made a solemn decision to stop living in the past and move on. A lot had happened and I really don't want to think about it - I never did but I had to get away from all the people that were reminding me of him. He was my world, he always was, and still all these years later I still don't know how I managed to leave all of my memories of him as he was lowered into the ground. He always told me that when the time came he wanted to be cremated but there was always something inside of me that wouldn't allow it._

 _After everything that happened, the way he got injured, the thing that initiated his slow and painful departure was not going to be the one thing that reminded me of him. He died in a fire. I wasn't going to let that be the way he was last remembered. Being placed into a casket then being incinerated at over 1000 degrees just didn't feel right to me - besides, he can moan at me when I return to him in heaven._

 _I know that's where he went because he was the kindest, sweetest most loving person that ever walked this earth, and I was the luckiest person to be the one he chose to spend the rest of his life with. He will continue to live with me, I will never forget him, for the rest of my life, but I have taught myself to be less dependent on that feeling I get when I think about him. Now, its more of a warm fuzzy feeling rather than a painful cold stab in the gut. I learned to rebuild my life again, and now, I live for him rather than with him. He'll be proud of me, I just know it, as he looks down at me from the beauty of the higher realm. But now, now its on me, now I can be the Gabby Dawson people have come to know, and now - I feel more confident than ever…_

Chicago was a distant memory. After all, it had been five years since she had been back. All the things that reminded of him she left as she searched for the thing that made her truly happy now that she was alone. She had considered a lot of things after he passed way and things had come true that she never thought would. Today was the day that she would start her new job, one that was away from the city she called home, and one that she would find a different side of herself. This time she would find things our, make a name for herself in a different line of work; today was the day that she became a doctor. She had been tested over extensive training sessions and now she had finally done it. Graduating and finally feeling like she had achieved something after the accident, Gabby finally had that proud feeling again.

Although she left her firehouse family in Chicago and moved to New Jersey, she regularly met up with them and stayed in contact. After all, they where the people that got her though his death and she owed everything to them.

The snow had begun to fall as she got out of her car, locked it, and headed for the entrance to the hospital. She knew the building well because she trained as a student doctor here but she wasn't there to work in the ED this time, now she was up in the big league with the most well known doctor in the business. Dr Gregory House.

Head of the most famous department of Diagnostic Medicine, if not the only department of Diagnostic Medicine, she felt like she was back in the field again. The pressure of having to save the day every time weighing her down as she tried to live up to his expectations. She knew she would be fine, she always was, she just to accept every mistake and work as hard as she could to learn as quickly as she could.

The foyer was a hive of activity as Gabby walked through the main doors of the hospital, her scarf pulled up around her neck to keep out the cold. Walking up the desk, the clerk looked up and smiled at her as Gabby reached the desk.

"Hi, I'm the new intern working for Dr House. I-"  
"Oh right!" the clerk interrupted as she handed her a small piece of paper. "The elevators are over there. Take it up to the third floor and then his office is round to the right." After finishing her explanation, the clerk picked up a file and headed into the clinic that was placed to Gabby's right.

Suddenly feeling extremely lost, Gabby recounted the instructions in her head ' _ _take the elevator up to the third floor and then the office is round to the right'__ she repeated over and over as she walked in the direction of the elevators and jabbed the button with her index finger when she reached it. Instantaneously, the doors opened and she stepped inside pressing the 3rd floor button as she turned back around. The doors closed and she found herself being lifted into the air.

Stepping onto the floor, the sound of hustle and bustle filed the room and it effected every one of her senses.

Remembering to focus on her task of getting to her new boss's office, Gabby calmed herself and recounted the words of the clerk to herself again. ' _ _Take the elevator up to the third floor and then his office is round to the right'.__ As she scanned the doors as she walked down the hallway, dodging every other nurse and doctor walking towards her, Gabby found the right door and pushed it to be exposed to the room that instantly fell silent.

The five people sat round the table seceded in conversation and all looked up at her in silence. The older man of the five grabbed the wooden cane next to him and stood up. "Not bad!" He said triumphantly as he began the short walk towards her. "Not bad at all."

To confused to follow him, Gabby stood there, her mouth open slightly as she tried to make sense of what was going on. "I don't think I follow." she said quietly.

From the other side of the room another one of the doctors piped up. "He's probably talking about the size of your breasts." The whole table giggled as the older doctor looked round at him and shot him a glare.

"I'd keep your Jewish little mouth shut if I was you Toub." he said sarcastically rolling before turning to face Gabby again. "You must be the new grad doctor then. Care to introduce yourself to the class?"

Gabby turned to face the rest of them and took a deep breath before she answered. "Hi, my name is Dr Gabby Dawson and I-"

"Okay, okay, okay - I never asked for a life story." the old doctor grumbled as he hobbled over to his chair and took a seat. "Sit down. Sit down." he insisted.

Walking over and placing her bag beside her, Gabby took a seat next to a pretty looking blonde male doctor.

"Let me introduce you to the class." the old doctor stated as he pointed his cane at each of the other doctors. "Well that's boring, bimbo and bite size." he gestured pointing at all the male doctors. "Oh and that's thirteen." he leaned away from the female doctor. "but we don't talk about her much because she refuses to-"  
"House, can we just get on with the case?" She said standing up with the file and began walking towards the whiteboard.

Gabby looked to her right and the blonde male doctor smiled at her. He leaned closer so only she could hear him. "Ignore him, he likes pressing buttons." He began as he looked over his shoulder.

The fact that he spoke with an Australian accent through her and she smiled without asking herself to.

"I'm Dr Robert Chase, I've worked with House for a while."

"At least i have someone who knows the ways around him then." she laughed, he joined her in the laughter.

"Am I sensing a Midwestern accent there?" he asked out of curiosity.

Gabby smiled again and made a mental note that he was very observant. "How did you know? Not many people get it, but yeah, I'm from Chicago."

"Chicago! Ah! Well we'll get on well." he said with a smile that made his blue eyes light up like diamonds in the sky. "Now I have someone that'll moan about the weather with me." he chuckled.

"Can you two stop the mothers meeting?" House asked pointing his cane at the both of them. "We have a case."


	3. Chapter 3 The Past isn't Quite the Past

"Chase, take your eyes off her spectacular breasts and-"

"I'm here, I'm here." Chase interrupted, his eyebrows furrowed as he read the file in his hands, as he got up from the table and crossed the room to stand next to House by the whiteboard. Taking a breath to speak he stopped himself and took another look at the file before turning to look at House. "Why are we looking at this again?"

House took a long sip of his coffee as he tried to think of a believable excuse. "Well, I'm your boss and I've told you that we are and so that's the end of it."

"Here it says the patient was discharged yesterday." Gabby stated as she piped up from across the table. She'd spent the time that they coworkers were bickering to read the patient's background check.

"Cuddy wants House to go to rehab because of the-" Toub started knowing the look he was getting but refusing to look up from the pen he was twiddling in his fingers.

"You really are an ass aren't you." House said rolling his eyes as he placed his now empty coffee mug on the table and looked back at Chase. "There. You have your answer." He grabbed his cane and began heading for the door.

"Were only reviewing the case because Cuddy told us to didn't she?" Chase said slyly, a grin now sliding into his face.

House stopped. His back to the rest of the team and rolled his cane between his fingers. "Yes." He turned to face them and looked at Gabby. "Foreman, take Dr Dawson here to the patient's place. Search it for anything that-"

"I'm not taking her to break into a house with me so, are you out of your mind?" Foreman exclaimed as he put the pencil in his hand back into the pot in the middle of the table; he went and stood at the side of the whiteboard. "The symptoms he came in with were a fever and a loss of breath. I really don't think it's cystic fibrosis because he's a firefighter." Gabby's heart dropped as she frantically flipped through the patient's file to see how she'd missed a detail so important. "He breathes in smoke on a daily basis. It could've been acute smoke inhalation in combination with a common cold. So personally, I don't think we need to break into his house for him to call the cops and both of us go to jail."

Gabby finally stopped looking at the file and wiped her brow. Somehow she was losing control of her cool and was desperately trying to push away the thoughts of firefighting. "He wouldn't be at home." She said suddenly, finally piping up.

"What do you mean?" Chase asked. Taking an interest in what she was saying even though he didn't quite know why - there was just something about her. "He was only discharged from the hospital three days ago, surely-"

"No." Gabby carried on finally letting her heartbeat even out ask she clenched her pen until her knuckles went white to compensate. "Firefighters work a 24 hour shift then have 48 hours off. He was brought in by the paramedics when he was - errr, when he was on shift." _'Keep it together Gabby. Keep it together'_ she told herself. "That would mean that he's on shift today because the chief would've looked at his diagnosis and saw that he collapsed of exhaustion and a mildly high blood pressure - that's what it says here anyway. So, he would've been expected to sleep and recover over his days off and then report for duty the next shift - that being today."

The whole room was silent when she finished but as always House was the first to speak. "How the hell did you know all that," he took a breath of thought " you know what, don't tell me." He said exiting through the door.

"Where are you going now?!" Thirteen called as she chased after him.

Limping down the corridor House turned and said over his shoulder: "I have Cuddies to chat up and rehab to avoid."

Rolling her eyes Thirteen returned to the board room and looked at Gabby. "There's more to you than your file says." She sassed as she looked her up and down. "I'll find it."

Suddenly the room was filled with a beeping noise and all the doctors proceeded to look at their pagers. "Looks like our boys back" Chase stated as he began running after the others as she raced down to the ED.

***

"What have we got Christina?" Toub called as they all came thundering down the corridor towards the paramedics that were wheeling in their patient.

"Derek Anderson. 27 year old firefighter collapsed before walking into a fire. One witness, his colleague, said that he just went ridged and fell to the floor. He coded once en route and treated with 3mg of epinephrine. He went tachy with a systolic peaking to 204 briefly before he seized." Christina recounted as Derek was rolled into one of the trauma bays before the paramedics left the doctors to take over.

Gabby stepped up and pulled her torch from the pocket in her white lab coat and opened his eyes. "Sir? Sir can you hear me?" She asked as she flicked the light in and out of his eyes. "My names Gabby. We're here to help you. You're at Princeton Hospital and you collapsed on a call." Derek moaned in acknowledgement before he started thrashing uncontrollably on the bed again. "Chase he needs an airway. Toub, Thirteen get an IV and push 2mg of Narcan to the proportion 0.5 to the part of 2 of the IV fluid. Foreman, order a head CT, CAT scan and an MRI." Gabby barked as her paramedic training and field knowledge merged with her doctor training to create something to the equivalent of a higher medical being.

"I can't get in either way." Chase spoke desperately as he wrestled with the ET tube, his finger plugging the crake wound to hold the bleeding.

An idea popped into her head. She stopped putting the pads on Derek's chest and moved to be opposite Chase. "Get me an IV tube but leave the suspended end on it - just cut off the bag attachment!" He pulled his finger out of the crake hole, Gabby instantly plugging it with hers, and he moved over to the medical cart and did what she said. He came back with the small tubing and handed it to her. Pulling her finger back a small way Gabby pushed in the small tube until it was 2 inches from the skin of Derek's throat. Meanwhile Chase looked on in awe, Gabby grabbed the Ambu-bag and attached it to the part of the tubing. "I need you to bag Chase." She said forcefully as she brought the stethoscope to his chest and listened for lung sounds. "I'm in. Let's get him to CT and check he wasn't oxygen deprived."

As David was wheeled off, Toub and Thirteen running beside him, Gabby let out a sigh, placed her hands on her hips and let her head fall forward. It was too much like being back as a paramedic she thought as she listened to the sounds of the ED. Suddenly she heard footsteps come up behind her - there really was only one person it could've been.

"Gabby-"

"No, Chase. I'm so sorry. I know i'm new and everything and i shouldn't have taken over."

Chase went to open his mouth but then decided against it. He stood there, taking her all in. Her beauty, her intelligence all radiating out like a beacon of hope. He stood there, his eyes open and his heart trying to figure out what he was feeling. It felt like when he was with Cameron but there was something else - something deeper and yet more meaningful.

"Chase?" Gabby questioned as she stepped forward and placed her hand on his shoulder. He was looking at her in a way she hadn't looked at in a while. "Hey, are you okay?"

He brought himself back into the real world and realized that he was probably gawnking at her. "Gabby, I'm sorry." he said as he found his words. "I don't know what I-" His Australian accent making Gabby smile as she took a step closer to him.

"It's okay. It really is." Looking at her feet she took a deep breath she tried to dismiss what the look he was giving her meant - it made her feel something she hadn't felt in a very long time. "Look, we better get out of here, they're bringing another run in and I bet David will be out of CT now." she smiled before she walked past him and headed for the door.

Before she got a chance to fully escape, Chase called out to her. "Hey Gabby, you wanna get a drink after work or somethin'?"

Stopping to look at him over her shoulder Gabby smiled, "Yeah sure why not. Tell me when and where later?"

I hope you guys enjoyed! Make sure you leave a review to let me know what you think! Thanks, love you all Freya!


End file.
